Blog użytkownika:Astriś032/Co znaczy wolność ?
'Witam to moje drugie opko mam nadzieję że się spodoba ;D z początku może być trochę nudno. A moje poprzednie opko dalej jest kontynuowane więc się nie martwcie' 'Prolog' Nazywam się Luna tak ( to znaczy księżyc ). Mam 14 lat i cały czas zastanawiam się jak to jest być wolnym. Żyję w niewoli tak jak moja matka i ojciec. Zawsze gdy pytam się ich czy uciekniemy zaczynaja mnie ignorować. Ale już najwyższy czas z tym skończyć ucieknę i będę wolna ! ''' teraz zapraszam do czytania :D' 'ROZDZIAŁ 1. Ucieczka Jest wczesny ranek. Próbuje wydostać się z wioski ale trudno Nocnej Furi poruszać się w dzień niezauważalnie. Chowałam się za jakimiś beczkami. Cała wioska była w twierdzy na śniadaniu. No może za wyjątkiem kilku osób. Poruszałam się jak najszybciej umiałam i chowałam jak najlepiej umiałam. Gdy byłam blisko lasu wzbiłam się w powietrze. Leciałam tak przez kilka godzin udało mi się wylądować na jakiejś nowej wyspie. Nie byłam pewna czy dobrze robię zostawiając rodziców. Ale wiedziałam doskonale że nigdy tam nie wrócę. Zaczęłam spacerować po lesie. Po kilku godzinach zrobiłam się głodna więc znalazłam jakieś jeziorko i złapałam kilka ryb. Jak się już najadłam położyłam się na trawie.Po chwili usłyszałam jak jacyś wikingowie rozmawiają. Myślałam że nic mi nie zrobią tak jak na mojej rodzinnej wyspie. Jednak gdy podeszli bliżej i mnie zobaczyli zaczęła się walka. Po kilku minutach myśłałam że wszyscy zginęłi i że jestem juz bezpieczna. Jednak jeszcze jeden wiking żył bo uderzył mnie maczógą w brzuch. Gdy upadałam strzeliłam w niego plazmą upadł na ziemię martwy. Brzuch mnie bardzo bolał. Maczuga zrobiła mi kilka ranek z których powoli spływały stróżki krwi. Cała obolała ruszyłam w stronę jaskini. Mogłam stracić życie gdybym była bardziej ufna. Zrozumiałam że wolność to nie tylko chodzenie własnymi ścieżkami ale także walka o przetrwanie. 'No ico zapraszam do komentowania. Liczę nie tylko na pozytywne komentarze bo wiem że opko nie jest doskonałe. ' '''ROZDZIAŁ 2. Wolna... Byłam jeszczę trochę obolała, ale nie mogłam cały czas leżeć więc postanowiłam polatać. Widziałam pięknę łąki pokryte kwiatkami. Słyszałam pluskającą wodę wodospadu. Podziwiałam piękne krajobrazy. Teraz już byłam pewna że nie wrócę do domu... do niewoli. Pragnę być wolna do końca mojego życia. Postanowiłam wylądować i porozmawiać z kimś. - Witaj - przywitał się różowy Śmiertnik Zębacz. - Cześć, kim jesteś ? - spytałam - Nazywam się Lilo - powiedziała smoczyca. - A ja jestem Luna - przedstawiłam się - Miło mi cię poznać - powiedziała Lila - Mi ciebie też - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Zeszło mi tak kilka godzin czasu. Postanowiłam lecieć do domu. Leciałam nad morzem/oceanem. Po chwili zaczęłam myśłeć o tym jak długo dałam radę żyć w niewoli. Wylądowałam obok mojej jaskini złapałam kilka dorszy na kolację i poszłam się zdrzemnąć. Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam księżyc w pełni. Poszłam na wzgórze i przysiadłam na nim. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym co mnie czeka. - Och... księżycu co mnie czeka bardzo chciałabym to wiedzieć - mówiłam i zastanawiałam się nad tym co kiedyś będzie. Po chwili stwierdziłam że to nie ma sensu i poszłam dalej spać. 'ROZDZIAŁ 3. '''Tafla wody Leciałam sobie spokojnie nad ocenam albo morzem mniejsza z tym. Po chwili zaczęłam spadać. Zobaczyłam haczykowatą sieć na całym moim ciele. Uderzyłam o taflę słonej morskiej wody. Zczęłam bezwładnie opadać na dno. Haczyky wbijały się w moje ciało tworząc otwarte rany a słona woda sprawiała że bolało to jeszcze bardziej. Czółam że zaraz umrę. Otworzyłam oczy jeszcze na chwilę przed śmiercią i zobaczyłam promienie słońca przenikające przez taflę wody. Stwierdziłam że jeszczę nie czas na mnie. Oswobodziłam się z sieci i zaczęłam płynąć na powierzchnię. Po chwiloi która wydawała się wiecznośćią byłam na brzegu zaczęłam się krztusić. Upadłam na piach a krew z moich ran zaczęła spływac po całym moim ciele. Przez kilka godzin leżałam na plaży aż wreszcie zaczęłam ostatkiem sił iść w stronę domu. Jeśłi spotkam wikinga który trafił mnie siecią to przysięgam że go zabiję. 'Wiem że narazie opowiadanie jest nudne ale później będzie ciekawiej a teraz dedyki dla moich przyjacił : Szczerbka 14, LPwolf i Szczerbatka26 no i nie mogę zapomnieć o Ardyjczyku. '''ROZDZIAŁ 4. Smoczy jeździec Minął miesiąc od mojego ostatniego wypadku. Spacerowałam sobie po lesie. Po chwili przede mną wylądował smok z jeźdźciem na grzbiecie. Nie był zmuszony do posłuszeństwa, sam zgadzał się by człowiek na nim latał. - I ty się na to zgadzasz ? - zapytałam zdziwiona - Tak Czkawka to mój najlepszy przyjaciel - powiedział smok - Aha.... jakby co to jestem Luna - przedstawiłam się - A ja Szczerbatek - powiedział smok - Myślałam że jestem ostatnią z Nocnych Furi - powiedziałam - Też tak myślałem - powiedział Szczerbo - Ja niedawno uciekłam z niwoli i teraz jestem wolna - powiedziałam zadowolona - A ja byłem wolny przez jakieś 14/15 lat. A teraz też mógłbym być wolny ale mam mojego przyjaciela Czkawką - powiedział moj nowy ( trochę dziwny ) przyjaciel. - Zawsze zastanawiałam się co to wolność teraz już wiem - powiedziałam chociaż jeszcze nie dokońca znałam znaczenie słowa wolność. - Powiem ci tylko tyle że są dwa rodzaje niewoli jedna z nich to zmuszanie smoka do niewoli a druga to przyjacielska ja mogę odejść i być wolny w każdej chwili ale nie chcę - oznajmił mi Szczerbatek - Każdy ma swoje zdanie - rzekłam - Chcesz zobaczyć gdzie mieszkam ? - spytał Szczerbo - Jasne - powiedziałam - A od kiedy mieszkasz z Czkawka ? - zapytałam podczas lotu do jego domu - Od trzech miesięcy - odpowiedział - Aha...- powiedziałam. Lecieliśmy tak przez jakieś 2 godziny. Przy okazji Szczerbatek opowiadał mi jak poznał Czkawkę a ja o tym jak uciekłam z mojej rodzinnej wyspy. Może rzeczywiście nie każdy wiking jest zły ale ja i tak im nie ufam. - Oto Berk - powiedział Szczerbatek - No.... fajnie tu - powiedziałam. Zwiedziłam całą wyspę. Nikt mnie tu nie atakowała a moim zdaniem to dobrze świadczy o tym miejscu. Nastawał juz zachód słońca zaczęłam lecieć do domu. Ale ktoś znowu trafił mnie siecią ( niech to szlak ) !!! Zbrali mnie na statek a po godzinie byliśmy na jakiejś paskudnej wyspie. Zostałam wrzucona do klatki, ale po chwili oswobodziłam się z sieci. - To co smoczku pomożesz mi podbić Berk ? - zapytał złośliwie jakiś koleś. Kiwnęłam głową na NIE. - No to w takim razie porozmawiamy sobie w inny sposób - powiedział i trafił mnie batem w łapę. Zaryczałam ze złości. Nagle zobaczyłam jak kula plazmy trafia w zamek klatki. Szczerbatek z Czkawką przylecieli mnie uratować ! Drzwi się otworzyły a ja uciekłam. - Dobra robota Szczerbo - zawołał Czkawka do swojego przyjaciela. Byłam im bardzo wdzięczna. - A niech to piekielny pomiot burzy ! - ryczał ze złości ten koleś ( Albrecht Perfidny ). A my odlecieliuśmy do domu czyli na Berk. Oni poszli do domu Czkawki a ja zasnęłam w jaskini w najgłębszym zakątku lasu. 'No mam nadzieję że teraz wam się podobało i nie było nudno ! Zapraszam do pisania komentarzy pozytywnych jak i negatywnych.' 'ROZDZIAŁ 5. '''Zostać ? Był wczesny ranek, właśnie się obudziłam. Miałam zamiar wrócić do mojeje jaskini. Już miałam wzbić się w powietrze, ale przyszedł Szczerbatek. - Co robisz ? - spytał - Lecę do domu - odpowiedziałam - Nie, proszę zostań - powiedział błagalnie - Nie - oznajmiłam - Czemu ? Tu przynajmniej nikt cię nie atakuje - powiedział Szczerbo - Może...- powiedziałam - Czyli zostajesz ? - spytał - Nie sądzę - odpowiedziałam - Nikt nie każe ci zrezygnować z wolności tylko zostań na Berk - prosił mnie dalej Szczerbatek. Może faktycznie powinnam zostać... Sama już nie wiem. Szczerbatek może okazać się moim najlepszym przyjacielem.... 'Jak myślicie co zrobi luna pisać w komie ! Bo od tego co napiszecie zależą losy następnych rozdziałów ! 'ROZDZIAŁ 6. '''Podjęta decyzja 'Jako Luna - Dobra zostanę na Berk - powiedziałam - Dzięki, dzięki - mówił radosny Szczerbo - Szczerbatek !!! Wracaj już - zawołał Czkawka a Szczerbo pobiegł w jego stronę. Ja poleciałam sobiena jakąś wyspę. Spacerowałam sobie po plaży. Nie działo się nic ciekawego. Strzeliłam plazmą w wodę i złapałam kilka dorszy na obiad. Postanowiłam wrócić już na Berk bo i tak nic ciekawego na tej wyspie nie było. Leciałam nad oceanem i widziałam kilka płynących Wrzeńców nic szczególnego. Gdy byłam na perk potuptałam do mojej jaskini i się zdrzemnęłam. Miałam dziwny sen byław nim biała Nocna Furia i kilka czarnych a przecież nasz gatunek wyginął no opróczmnie i Szczerbatka. Chociaż to mógł być tylko sen. 'Jako Szczerbatek' Dobra kochani jakby co to Czkawka rozumie smoki :D - Nie kocham jej - wypierałem się - To czemu robisz do niej takie maślane oczy ?- pytał Czkawka - Bo chciałem żeby została na Berk - powiedziałem - Bo ją kochasz ! - wpierał mi Czkawka - Niekocham jej ! - mówiłem - Taa jasne bo ci uwierzę - dalej się ze mną kłócił - Ta odezwał się tenco sie chce z Astrid całować - aż go zatkało - Co to nieprawda ty gadzie wredny !- wypierał się Czkawuś - W takim razieskoro ty nie chcesz byćz Astrid ja nie chcę być z Luną, jasne ?- spytałem - Aham - i tak pewnie myślał swoje. Czkawka dał mi nowy ogon dzięki niemu mogłem latać bez pomocy tego uparciucha. Postanowiłem odwiedzić Lunę. - Hejka - przywitałem się - Hej - odpowiedziała - Co dziś robiłaś ? - zapytałem - A nic ciekawego a ty ? - powiedziała - A u mnie też nic ciekawego się dzisiaj nie działo - oznajmiłem 'Jako Luna' Nagle poczółam dziwne uczucie w biodro ( jeśli smoki je mają ) i upadłam. Zobaczyłam jeszcze jak Szczerbo upada. A potem wogule nie wiedziałam co się działo. Gdy się obudziłąm byłam z Szczerbem w klatce. Jeszcze przez chwilę udawałam nieprzytomną żeby podsłuchać rozmowę: - To dwie Furie za .... umówioną kwotę - powiedział ktoś chwila to jest... Pleśniak - Tak - powiedział Albrecht Perfidny wszędzie rozpoznam ten głos. Nie ja nigdy nie będę pupilkiem Albrechta ja chcę być wolna. Szczerbo też już się obudził. Strzeliłam plazmą w drzwi klatki otworzyły się razem z Szczerbatkiem zaczęliśmy uciekać. Po chwili ktoś strzelił we mnie siecią. Zaczęłam spadąć. - Szczerbatek ! - krzyknęłam. On wylądował i przegryzł sieć. Znowu ruszyliśmy i po chwili wydostaliśmy się z tej paskudnej wyspy. Po jakiejś godzinie byliśmy na Berk Szczerb poszedł do Czkawki z ja do mojej jaskini. Byłam wykończona więc poszłam spać. 'Mam nadzieję że next się podobał :D' 'ROZDZIAŁ 7. '''Nie zgadzam się ! 'Jako Luna' Dzisiaj Szczerbatek odwiedział mnie razem z Czkawką. Byłam ciekawa czego chcieli. - Hej Luna masz ochotę polatać ?- zapytał Szczerbo - No jasne - powiedziałam uwielbiałam latać - A może by tak ze mną na grzbiecie ? - próbował namówić mnie Czkawka - NIE ! - powiedziałam. Nigdy nie dam się dosiąść i koniec kropka. Szczerbatek latał z Czkawką na grzbiecie a ja latałam sama. Robiliśmy beczki, korkociągi i slalomy. Było super ale po chwili Czkawka zeszkoczył z Szczerbatka prosto na mój grzbiet ! - No kolego zadarłeś nie z tym smokiem co trzeba ! - powiedziałam zdenerwowana - Serio ? - zapytał żartobliwie co zdenerwowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęłam latać najszybciej jak umiałam robiłam nagłe zwroty. Leciałam raz w prawo raz w lewo. Albo w góręi w dół w górę i w dół. Aże nie miałąm siodła latało się jeszcze trudniej po chwili mój ,, jeździec spadł. Szczerbo go złapał i wrzucił do siodła.'' - I co fajnie się latało no nie - powiedziałm z sarkazmem - Ta bardzo Szczebo przypomnij mi żebym już nigdy na niej nie latał - powiedział lekko wnerwiony Czkawka a ja pokazałam mu język. Polataliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę. Później musieliśmy wylądować bo byłam zmęczona. Czkawka przyniósł nam pełny kosz ryb. Po obiedzie poszłam się zdrzemnąć. Obudziły mnie jakieś krzyki. Ktoś atakował Berk ! Nie no ja to spokoju nigdy nie mam ! Walczyłam z jakimiś wikingami, za łatwo nie było. Astrid przyleciała na Wichurze. Po chwili jakiś wiking trafił z łuku w Wichurę. Walka nadal trwała wygraliśmy. Wichura silnie krwawiła. Pyskacz robił co się dało ale... nie przeżyła. Astrid zalała się łzami gdy się o tym dowiediała. 'No to na tyle dzisiaj :D' 'ROZDZIAŁ 8. '''Ludzka głupota 'Okay dedyki są dla Zmioterki. Szczerbatka14, Szczerbatka26 oraz LPwolf za te rozmowy na fb hiehie zniszczyliście mi psychikę :D' 'Jako Astrid' Było mi cholernie smutno po stracie Wichury. Ale musiałam się ogarnąć czas na trochę śmiechu. Bliźniaki zawsze coś palną idę do nich. - Jaki ty jesteś głupi Mieczyk !- krzyczała Szpadka - Wcale nie ! - bronił się Mieczyk -O co chodzi spytałam ? - ciekawe o co tym razem poszło - Bo Mieczyk nie wie co to chmury ! - powiedziała - Przecież każdy to wie - przyznałam jej rację ale po chwili zrozumiałam że popełniłam błąd. - No wiadomo, bo to zdechłe owce ! - powiedziała Szpadka a ja się załamałam - Nie bo zgniły śnieg ! - upierał sięMieczyk. Coo zgniły śnieg ? Mówiłam sobie w myślach : nie wybuchnij śmiechem a to na nic. - Hahahahhaha - nie udało mi sie... - No wiem że mój brat jest tępy... on nawet nie wie że pleśniak to przegniły dinozaur ! - krzyknęła Szpadka a ja zaczełam się tarzać po ziemi z śmiechu !!! Ludzka głupota granic nie zna. No nic poszłam na spacer do lasu i kogo zobaczyłam... Lune która gada z Czkawką ? To on tak potrafi ale fajnie ! - Cześć mogę się przysiąść ? - zapytałam - Jasne - powiedział Czkawka - Serio myślisz że bliźniaki są aż tak głupie ? - zapytałam - No chyba tak, ale na nich już za późno... - powiedział udając rozpacz wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. Chumor mi się trochę poprawił to dobrze, ale za Wichurką i tak będę tęsknić... 'Zapraszam do pozytywnych i negatywnych komentarzy pisać bo to daje przypływy weny :) 'RZOZDZIAŁ 9. '''Stracić wolność ? Zyskać jeżdźca 'Jako Luna Pochylona czcionka to smoczy język. Spacerowałam sobie po lesie. Postanowiłam pójść na Krucze Urwiszko. Zobaczyłąm jak Astrid siedzi na kamieniu i płacze to pewnie rozpacz za Wichórką. Podeszłam do niej i trąciłam ją głową. - O cześć Luna co ty tu robisz ? - spytała - Pocieszam cie ''- oznajmiłam chociaż ona mnie nie zrozumiała - Och... nawet nie wiesz jak za nią tęsknię - powiedziała As - ''Uwierz mi wiem, ale chcę być wolna - powiedziałam - Wiem że twoje marzenie i postanowienie to być wolnym ale może... będziesz moim smokiem możesz mieszkać w lesie i nie musisz się zgadzać na wspólne loty.... - powiedziała. Może powinnam się zgodzić. Zaczełam się łasić co znaczyło tak ale na okres próbny... - Zgodziła się, ale na okres próbny - powiedział Czkawka skąd on się tu wziął ? - O na Thora dziękuję - powiedziała z radości i przytuliłam mnie. Wzięłam ją na mały lot w moich łapach na grzbiet mi nie wsiądzie nikt ! 'Dziękuję użyt'kownikowi Szczerbatek26 za kolaż będzie on okładką tego bloga dedyk dla cb ! thumb|400px 'ROZDZIAŁ 10.' Poddaję się 'Jako Luna' Spacerowałam z Astrid po lesie. Było juz ciemno po północy. Chyba nam się bardzo nudzi że o takiej porze idziemy na spacer. Nagle usłyszałm krzyk Astrid. Jakby co to Czkawka nauczył ją smoczego w tydzień ! xD Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam warczeć. - No to co smoczku twoje życie czy tej paniusi ?- zapytał wredny głos... Albrechta. Znowu on najchętniej to bym go zagryzła. Nie raczyłam nawet kiwnąć głową. - Nie chcesz po dobroci no to nie - powiedział obojętnie. I kopnął As w kręgosłub. Zaczęła zwijać się z bólu. - No rusz się smoczku a ona pożałuje ! - powiedział odruchowo chciałam jej pomóc. Albrecht wziął jej rękę i podciął żyły ! Nie wytzymałam upadłam. On wziął miecz i przeciął mi brzuch. Bolało strasznie zaczęłam jęczeć. Po chwili straciłam przytomność. 'Jako Astrid' Krew leciała z mojej ręki jak nie wiem co bolało strasznie ! Myślałam że wykrwawię się na śmierć. Po chwili Albrech odszedł śmiejąc się. Usłyszałam głos Czkawki i Pyskacza. Nie wiem co dalej się działo. Ale gdy się obudziłam byłam w swoim domu. Myśłałam że to tylko sen ale gdy spojrzałam na rękę widziałam czerwono krwistą ranę. Zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam Lunę. Miała zabandażówany cały brzuch. A Czkawka podawał jej jakieś leki... - Czkawka i co z nią ? - spytałam. Zdziwił csię gdy mnie zobaczył. - Juz lepiej... a ty jak się czujesz ?- chyba się o mnie martwił - Też jest lepiej- powiedziałam. Przysiadłam obok Czkawki i zaczęłam głaskać Lunę. Poświęciła się dla mnie. Byłam jej bardzo wdzięczna. 'Jeszcze raz dziękuję Gosi za kolaż pięknyyyyyyy, będziesz mi jeszcze kiedyś robić kolarze ?' 'ROZDZIAŁ 11. '''Spóźniony... 'Wiem że długo czekaliście, ale miałam dużo zadania i długo lekcje też mam życie prywatne. Następny next dopiero w sobotę wieczorem.... zaniedługo egzamin szóstoklasisty więc trzeba się ,,uczyć' 'Jako Luna' Dzisiaj latałam sobie nad jakimiś wyspami i oceanem. Astrid zrobiła mi coś w rodzaju smyczy i ona jest na wodzie a ja ją ciągnę fajnie. Od ataku Albrechta na nas minął tydzień a już byłam w całkiem dobrej formie. Po chwili byłyśmy na pięknej wyspie. Pospacerowałyśmy sobie i znalazłysmy jakąś mapę. Była na niej droga na jakąś wyspę na której był symbol NF. - Jak myślisz Luna czy tam mogą być jakieś Nocne Furie ? - spytała Astrid - Sama nie wiem...- powiedziałam - Może warto to sprawdzić co sądzisz ?- spytała As - Możemy kiedyś tam polecieć - powiedziałam. Czas już wracać zaczęłam lecieć w stronę Berk... poszłam do mojej jaskini. Byłam zmęczona czas iść spać. Astrid tez poszła już spać. Może faktycznie warto by tam polecieć... może będą tam jakieś NF. 'Wiem że krótko ale w sobotę będzie dłużej... 'ROZDZIAŁ 12. '''Mam pecha... 'Okay wyrobiłam się z nextem na dzisiaj zadowoleni ? 'Jako Luna' Leciałam nad jakąs wyspą i podziwiałam piękne krajobrazy. Po chwili ujrzałam małego smoka który ucieka w stronę wodospadu wraz z matką. Oczywiście uciekali przed wikingami. Jego matkę zabito i już mieli zabrać się za młodego smoka. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na gatunek smoka. Poleciałam i złapałam malucha. Uratowałam mu życie. Chwila ten maluch to Nocna Furia ! - Musimy uratować mame ! - krzyczał - Jej już się nie da uratować - powiedziałam i uspokoiłam płaczące maleństwo. - Jak to się nie da ?- płakał dalej. Była już noc wieć nikt z ludzi nas nie ujrzy. Poszłam znim na wzgóre na którym sama często przysiadywałam. - Bo widzisz ona już tu nie wróci jest tam w górze stała się gwiazdą - powiedziałam, nie wiedziałam jak inaczej wyjaśnić to maluchowi. - A czy ja kiedyś też stanę się gwiazdą ? -spytał - Jasne ale ty masz jeszcze dużo czasu- powiedziałam - Martwie sie, nie wiem gdzie mój tata mama mówiła że odszedł....- powiedział. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Zaprowadziłam go na Berk. Spał w jaskini obok mnie. Po prostu nie mogłam go zostawic na pastwę losu... 'Okay kochani jak dać na imię naszemu małemu smoczkowi ? Zapraszam do negatywnych i pozytywnych komentarzy pisać :D' 'ROZDZIAŁ 13. '''No to zostajesz ? 'Jako Luna' '''Dedyk dla Karlyn Haddock za imię dla małego :D' Obudziłam się. Było dosyć wcześnie bo słońce dopiero co zaczynało wschodzić. Maluch też się już budził. - Cześć, mały - przywitałam się - Cześć - odpowiedział - Kim jesteś, masz jakieś imię ? - zapytałąm - Nie, nie mam imienia - powiedział - A to może ci jakieś dam ? - zapytałam - Dobrze - zgodził się maluch - Co powiesz na Crew ? - spytałam - Jest super, a ty jak masz na imię ? - spytał i zrobił wielkie paczałki. Co było przesłodkie jego paczałki były złote. - Ja jestem Luna - powiedziałam. Akurat przyszedł Szczerbatek. - Cześć, akto to ? - spytał - To Crew jest małą Nocną Furią - powiedziałam - Dzień dobry - przywitał się malec. - Witaj, to twój syn ? - zapytał Szczerbo. A ja zaczęłam się śmiać. - Nie uratowałam go przed wikingami bo zabito jego matkę - wyjaśniłam - Och..przykro mi a tak wogóle to Szczerbatek jestem - przedstawił się - A wy jesteście parą ? - zapytał Crew - Nie - odpowiedziałam w tym samym czasie co Szczerbo. - A ty ile maszalt mały ? - zapytałam - Ja mam 3 miesiące - powiedział. No nie kolejny przylazł tym razem Czkawka mały zaczął warczeć. Uspokoiłam go cichym warknięciem. - Szczerbo ty masz syna ! - wykrzyczał Czkawka z bardzo głupią miną. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać nawet Crew. Czkawka znowu się na nas paczał. - Uratowałam mu życie bo jacyś wikingowie zabili jego matkę - powiedziałam - Aham - mówił Czkawka. Jeszcze chwilę sobie porozmawialiśmy i Szczerbo poszedł z Czkawką polatać. Ja złowiłam kilka ryb na śniadanie i zjadłam je razem z moim małym przyjacielem. Pokazałam mu okolice żeby się nie zgubił. - Luna a czemu gwiazdy w dzień znikają ? - spytał Crew - One nie znikają... tylko chowają się za księżycem - znowu nie wiedziałam jak mu to wyjaśnić - A co to gwiazdy ? - spytał choć wczoraj mu to wyjaśniałam. - Gwiazdy to dusze wszystkich smoków, oświetlają nam ciemną noc - powiedziałam - Ale,ja dobrze widzęw nocy - powiedział - No tak aleinne smoki nie mają takiego dobrego wzroku - powiedziałam - A mogę mówić do ciebie mamo ? - spytał - Nie wiem bo mamęmasz tylko jedną ja mogębyćsiostrąjeśli chesz - powiedziałam malcowi. - Zgoda - powiedział. Wieczorem gdy mały zasnął odwiedziła mnie Astrid. Poszłyśmy popływać i wszystko jej powiedziałam. Sądziła że słusznie postąpiłam. Ja także tak sądziłam. Teraz będęmiała dużo obowiązków, ale sądzę że warto. Proszę zostawić bo sobie ślad bo każdy komentarz to moja radość a moja radość przynosi wenęna kolejny next. Zapraszam także do zostawienia mi pytania na zapytaj :D 'ROZDZIAŁ 14.' Czas zacząć naukę... 'Jako Luna' Dedyk dla Szczerbatejmordy4 za tą Czekoladę była pyszna xD Minął tydzień odkąd postanowiłam że Crew zostaje. Bo ktoś musiał się nim zająć. No aleteraz trzeba zacząć naukę. - Crew idziemy się uczyć - powiedziałam - A czego ? - zapytał - Tego czego jeszcze nie potrafisz - odpowiedziałam. Doszliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko. Maluch musi wiedzieć jak łowić ryby. Po dwóch godzinach złapał pierwszą rybę. Potem uczyłam go strzelać plazmą, kto wie co się kiedyś stanie. Musi umieć się bronić. Później poszliśmy sobie polatać. Wieczorem dotarliśmy już do domu. - Luna, a czy kiedyś zobaczę jeszcze mame ? - spytał Crew - Oczywiście, ale jeszczedużo czasu minie zanim ją spotkasz - powiedziałam. - A czmu nie teraz ? - spytał - Bo jesteś jeszcze malutki - powiedziałam. Połozyliśmy się spać. Ale ja nie mogłam zasnąć bo co jeśłi ta mapafaktycznie zaprowadzi nas do wyspy na której są Nocne Furie ? Muszę tym porozmawiać z Astrid. Ale co jeśli będę chciała ją opóścić ? Wtedy zostawie wszytkich na których mi zależy : Szczerbatka i Czkawke moich najlepszych przyjaciół no i As bo wiadomo że Crew zostałby ze mną. Ale Szczerbatek nigdy nie opóściłby Czkawki. Czasami trzeba zostawić coś za sobą, ale na to jeszcze nie czas. Teraz powinnam cieszyć się chwilą i tym że żyję. Wiem że krótko ale następnym razem będzie dłużej. Zapraszam do pisania pozytywnych i negatywnych komentarzy :D 'ROZDZIAŁ 15. '''Co było kiedyś... 'Jako Luna' '''Dedykuuję ten rozdział wszystkim czytelniką :D' Minął miesiąc Crew stał się już bardziej samodzielny więć postanowiłam odwiedzić jakąś wyspę. Astrid i Czkawka obiecali zaopiekować się Crewem. Ale musiałam wrócić wieczorem...bo obiecałam. Leciałam nad oceanem tak jak na początku. Znowu czółam się wolna. Znowu mogłam wszystko, wolność to najwspanialsze uczócie którego można doznać. Leciałam nad jakąś wyspą. I nie działo się nic ciekawego. Ostatnio trochę mi się nudzi. O płynie jakiś statek. Tak !!! zaczęłi we mnie trafiać sieciami. ASle się cieszę wreszcie jakaś przygoda !! Po kilku minutach trafili mnie i spadłam do wody, uwolniłam się. I zaczęłam trafiać plazmą w łódź ( tą niegroźną plazmą ). Łódź zaczęła tonąć. No nic był już zachód słońca czas wracać. - Luna ! - zawołał na mój widok Crew - Hej Crew - powiedziałam - I jak dobrze się bawiłaś ? - zapytał - Tak - odpowiedziałam. Gdy Crew zasnął powiedziałam As że chciałabym polecieć na wyspę na której mogą być Nocne Furie. Zgodziła sie wyruszamy za miesiąć. Już nie mogę się doczekać. 'ROZDZIAŁ 16.' Nasz nowy dom cz.1 'Jako Luna' Razem z Astrid i Crewem lecieliśmy na tą wyspę. Niestety po drodze musieliśmy leciećnadwyspą łupieźców. Jakzwyklenas atakowali musiałam wziąść As na grzbiet złamałam moją zasadę. Ależycie przyjaciół jest ważniejsze od moich wymysłów. Lecieliśmy tak kilka godzin gdy wreszcie w oddali zobaczyliśmy wyspę. Dokładnie taką jak na mapie. Leciałam nad nią. Pośrodku wyspy była piękna łąka otoczona górami. A na niej wodospad. Piękne lasyi łąki były wszędzie. Jakieś rzeczki oraz jeziora. Zapadł zmrok a wyspa stałasię prawie nie widoczna. Teraz wiem czemu nazwaną ja wyspą nocy. Polecieliśmy na pobliską wyspęczyli daleko stąd żeby tam przenocować bo nie wiemy co nas tutaj czeka. - I jak myśłisz sątam jakieś NF ? - zapytała Astrid - Nie wiem ale wszystkiego dowiemy się jutro - powiedziałam. - A co jeśłi ich tam nie będzie ? - spytał Crew - To będziemy szukać gdzie indziej - powiedziałam. Po kilku minutach wszyscy spali. Nie śniło mi się dzisiaj nic ciekawego. Jednak zżerałą mnie ciekawość czy te Nocne Furie naprawdę tam są. Mam nadzieję że tak. Czkawka doleci do nas rano. Wiem że dzisiaj krótki next no ale co poradzić...zostaw koma może będę mieć wenę. Liczę także na waszekomentarze pod zapytaj mnie !! 'ROZDZIAŁ 17. '''Nasz nowy dom cz.2 'Jako Luna' Nastał ranek. Przyleciał Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem. Wszamaliśmy śniadanie i polecieliśmy na wyspę NF. Spacerowaliśmy po niej z 2 godziny aż wreszcie zauważyliśmy Nocą Furię. Na widok Czkawki i As zaczęła warczeć. - Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobią - powiedziałam - Na pewno ? -spytała - Tak obiecuję - powiedziałam - Czy tu jest więćej Nocnych Furi ? - zapytał Crew - Tak, a ja nazywam się Light - powiedziała - Ale fajnie ! - powiedział Crew. Ligdt zaprowadziła nas na ,,SMocze wzgórze był tam piękny wodospad i bawiące się Nocne Furie. Tu było cudownie wiedziałam że tutaj jest moje miejsce i że zostaję. Niestety muszę opóścić Astrid. - Czyli odchodzisz ? - spojrzałą na mnie As widziałam żebyłam bardzo smutna... - Niestety tak..ale obiecuję że będę cięodwiedzać jak najczęściej - obiecałam - Zgoda - powiedziałaz łzami w oczach i mnie przytuliła -Obiecajcie że nikomu nie powiecie o naszej wyspie - powiedziała Light - Obiecujemy - przysięgli ( Czkawka i Asrid) 'No kolejny next w wtorek !' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach